The Meades Residence, 4350 Wisteria Lane, Fairview
by Speckled Jim
Summary: The Meades are wanted for murder. They have escaped to Wisteria Lane, where the Desperate Housewives are all ready for another mystery. Set Immediately after the episode Brothers and Bang from Desperate Housewives.
1. An Early Start

Everybody on Wisteria Lane, whether they be friends, enemies or lovers, could say one thing that each and every one of them agreed with: Life needed drama. After my mysterious death and the juicy mystery surrounding it, life had barely been given chance to return to normal before Betty Applewhite and her Sons moved in, in the dead of night and brought a terrible secret along with them. While intimidating to my friends at the time, they all agreed that this was the next big drama.

Needless to say, almost a year had passed since Matthew Applewhite had been shot and there was still no dirty laundry waiting to be discovered. Until last week.

One could say looking back that it was almost as sudden and unexpected when Carolyn Bigsby walked into her husband Harvey's supermarket and pulled a gun out as it was when I killed myself. With Nora dead, Lynette due to leave Hospital and Julie now seeing Austin McCann, nobody could deny that drama was back. And if they had heard the sweeping, shining Town car move quietly down the lane in the very early morning, before even Bree Hodge had awoken to sprinkle her lawn, and the three suspicious-looking characters stepping out and moving swiftly but elegantly up to the door of the old Huber/Tilman house and stepping inside, then they would have remembered that usually, when drama comes to visit, it's usually going to be around for quite some time.

"Things have changed in New York over the past few weeks. Fortunately for Mode, these changes have been the talk of the town and have had three exclusive documentaries about it on Fashion TV already: All four members of the Meade family, one of the most powerful families in fashion, have been found guilty for the planning and eventual murder of Fey Sommers. What has made this shocking news even more sensational is that three members of the family, namely Claire, Daniel and Alexis Meade, have disappeared without trace. It is a popular, though unconfirmed, rumour that they had been alerted by a well-placed family friend and have escaped into hiding. The Head of the family, Bradford Meade, is already in Prison and refuses to reveal any information that may lead to their capture and arrest.

This move, while devastating for those involved with the family, has proved a dream come true for the new Editor-in-Chief of Mode, Wilhelmina Slater. Change at Mode was swift and absolute. Numerous people lost their jobs and the former assistant, Marc St. James, has been promoted to Creative Director. The one thing which Slater has been unable to change is the position of Betty Suarez as the assistant to the Editor- in-Chief, due to a legal matter involving the demands of Bradford Meade, who still owns the company and has limited power in such irrelevant matters. It is still unknown why Suarez has been given special treatment from the Meades but it is speculated to come into the open soon enough. Meanwhile, due to the Press attention, the latest issue of Mode has flown off the shelves…"

Betty slammed down the morning paper in frustration. Things had gone from bad to worse at Mode lately and the only person who she had left to help her through it was Christina and her family. She couldn't stop thinking about Henry and how stupid she had been to let him go when she had the chance, and to top it all off, she now had to be Wilhelmina's assistant, which involved such things as squeezing her into clothes that were a size too small and sneaking around to gather information on the other workers. Of course she never reported anything bad, but it was bad enough that she had to pretend to do it.

She looked around at the Breakfast table and sighed. Hilda was talking (or more accurately arguing) quietly with Santos, who had come over for Breakfast, and Justin was reading an advanced copy of Mode which Betty had brought home for him. Her father was sitting across from her looking annoyed, and Betty knew why: Constance Grady had shown up early that morning to help with Breakfast and had totally taken over. She was now handing plates to everyone and sitting down herself; a lot closer to Ignacio than Betty would have liked. She ate quickly and left, setting off on the long walk to the building where Mode was situated.

Marc ran through the reception area of Mode and straight into the Editor's Office. It had been totally redecorated in a few short days and looked nothing like the way that Daniel had it. Wilhelmina was sat at her desk and looked up as he barged in.

"I've done it, Wili!" he sang happily to her while she simply stared at him. He dropped it immediately and resumed talking. "I've thought of a way to get rid of her!"

Wilhelmina was nonplussed. "Who?" she asked, still staring at him with a slightly bored expression.

"Betty!" he whispered, as a group of women passed by outside. He said her name like he was going to be sick, which was exactly how he felt whenever he thought of her. "I just got a call from the Eagle State, asking us to send someone to do a story for Mode about a shooting and hostage situation that happened a few days ago. Apparently it's only had regional coverage so far and they want us to include it in our "Real-life" special edition. If we send Bigfoot, then she'll be gone for a few days and we can get some serious work done without her snooping around for Bradford Meade".

"But she's an assistant! She has no experience of writing an article. We'll need to send someone with her who has experience".

"How about Nessie?" he replied, referring to Christina. "She wrote that Seamstress article a few months ago. She could help".

"That's perfect!" she said, thinking it over in her head. She hit a snag. "Where would they stay?" she asked him. "You'd better check and see if there are any spare rooms at any hotels".

"No need. They have a house for them to stay while they do their research. It's on the road where most of the people involved live. It's called Wisteria Lane in Fairview…"

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on, Gabrielle Marquez woke up and got out of bed. She went to the window and saw lights on across the street, in Felicia Tilman's old house. She thought to herself for a second in her half-awake-half-asleep daze about the possibility of squatters or burglars (as all of Filicia's possessions had not been removed from the house) but quickly realised that it was simply new neighbours. She thought of going over later to introduce herself and went back to bed.

Across the street, in the house with the lights on, the three newcomers talked quietly to each other.

"What are we going to do, Mom?" asked the man, who was sat on the counter in the same suit that he had been wearing for three days now. "We can't go out. Everybody will recognise us!"

"I can go out, Daniel!" replied Claire Meade dramatically while drinking her fifth Martini since arriving. While nobody had had time to pack any spare clothes, she had time to empty the alcohol cabinet into her travelling bag. "I am not well known to the public and will not draw attention. You and your brother, I mean sister can stay here until help arrives".

"What help?!" he shouted back at her, while the slim blonde woman sat in an armchair in a designer dress shushed him to lower his voice for fear of waking the neighbours. "The only hope we have is someone at Mode helping Betty in her mission to get Dad out of Prison so he can escape with us. Until we hear from Betty about what's happening at Mode we can't go anywhere because we need to know what Wilhelmina is planning"

"Well then, for God's sake phone her! Get an update!"

Back in New York, Betty arrived in the Office just as her phone rang.


	2. Collision

**Hi thank you all for reading. I am enjoying writing this and I hope that a lot of people are enjoying reading it. Thanks to Halfpastdead001 and mcabello for my first reviews. If you like the story, please leave a review on what you like, what you don't like, etc. Thanks.**

Betty's phone began to ring just as she was walking down the tunnel into Mode's reception area. She took it out and looked at it. There was no name attached to the number on the screen, but that was because Betty had wanted it that way. Even without the name, she recognised the number immediately. She ducked into the photocopy room on her right and answered the phone.

"Daniel?" she whispered, making sure that no one else was around. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on at Mode and how close you are to freeing my father" she heard hissed back at her. Betty wondered why Daniel was whispering as well.

"Where are you?"

"You know I can't tell you that!"

Betty sighed and looked around again before continuing. "Nothing's changed at Mode since last time I told you, and I'm still working on your father. There's hardly anyone left though, it's really difficult. I still don't know why you want me to do it. I'm the last person that I'd pick to do something like this!"

"I picked you because you are the only person that my family can totally trust. You warned us to go into hiding and you've kept us constantly updated. We need you!"

Betty hated to hear this, and then have to say what she said next. "Daniel, I think you might have to think about leaving the country without your father. There is only so much that I can do and I need to find someone soon who can help your father escape because I'm running out of people to ask!"

"Betty, you know that I can't leave my father. It's important that you find someone because I can't do it because I can't risk making a trail that leads back to me and my family!"

"Well I'll definitely keep trying but I might have to start going for less-experienced people soon. Most of the well known people who would do this are in Wilhelmina's pocket. I managed to find out that that is how she got the evidence to say that he did it in the first place, and I'm pretty sure that it's her that framed you too! Listen I've got to go but I'll let you know as soon as anything develops! Bye"

She hung up before he could argue and walked into reception. Amanda was sat at the desk and as Betty walked past she saw her smirk and wave sarcastically. There weren't many people around Mode now that Betty could call friends, as most of them that she had liked had been fired. She walked straight into Wilhelmina's Office since the door was open and began sorting through the mail on her desk. She was still doing this when Wilhelmina walked in with Marc and Christina.

"Betty?" she asked with what Betty could see was actual surprise to find her there. "I've just been looking for you, but before I tell you why I must tell you that now only I sort out my mail and I don't want anyone else to see it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Wilhelmina"

"Good. Now, I've just been talking to Christina about an article that I want her to write about a hostage situation in the Eagle State. I would have sent Sophie, since she was the official reporter whenever we needed one, which isn't very often, but I fired her yesterday so Christina agreed to do it. I want you to go with her as my personal representative."

Betty didn't know what to say. She could see right through the lie and knew that Wilhelmina only wanted her to go so that she could get her out of the way, but she had promised Daniel before he had left that she would stay at Mode and keep an eye on things.

"I don't think I'm the right person for the job" she said, which was actually the truth. "I think someone like Marc should go". She made a mental note to apologise to Christina later about suggesting Marc should go with her, as she knew that she hated him.

"No, this is a job for the assistant of the Editor-in-Chief" she answered. Her face left it obvious to Betty that there was no chance of her getting out of it.

"Fine. When are we leaving?"

"I've booked you two tickets on a plane leaving JFK in three hours. You have my official permission to leave work now and pack your bag. I have a car waiting outside to take you to both of your homes and then to the Airport. I want updates on how it's going. You may go now".

Betty and Christina looked at each other and walked out of the room. She thought of telling Daniel about this. No, she decided that he didn't have to know as it would only make him worried that she wasn't there. She smiled at Amanda as she walked out, who despite the intrigued look on her face at the early departure of Betty and Christina, still managed to smile back sarcastically though a mouthful of chocolate.

* * *

At 10.30 on most mornings of the week, my friends and I used to meet up at one of our houses and discuss that week's gossip over a cup of coffee or a game of cards. After my death, the girls continued this tradition and my empty seat was filled by the slim figure of Edie Britt. She was not there though this morning, as was not Lynette, so Susan Meyer and Gabrielle Marquez headed over to the home of Bree Hodge alone. They had plenty of things to talk about and they were soon deep in conversation about what had happened at the Supermarket. After this though, the conversation ran dry.

Gabrielle was trying to think of something to say. She remembered the new neighbours across the street form her.

"Did you know that someone has moved into Mrs Huber's old house?" she asked them.

Bree looked up from her coffee, looking surprised. "I haven't seen them, have you?" she asked Susan.

"No" she replied. "First Art Shepard and now someone moving into Martha's old place. All we need now is for someone to move into the Applewhite's and we'll have a full street again"

"It's funny that you should mention the Applewhite's house" Bree said. "I was told by one of my friends at the country club that a reporter was moving into there for a few days. Apparently it still hadn't been decided where they were coming from but that they would want to interview anybody who was there when Carolyn did what she did at the Market. Harvey hasn't been able to show his face at the club since, but I don't doubt that he'll want to be in a national newspaper; as the Manager of the shop, of course; not as the crazy woman's cheating husband."

"I love reporters" said Gabrielle. "They always have such a flair for fashion!"

"So who are these new neighbours?" asked Susan.

"I don't know I didn't see them" confessed Gabrielle, getting back to the point. "They arrived early this morning, and as far as I can tell without a removal van because I would definitely have heard that!"

"Sounds like another mystery" laughed Bree, and the others laughed too.

They decided to go over and meet them later, and the conversation turned to Lynette. She was to be picked up by Mrs McCluskey that afternoon from the Hospital. They all looked forward to seeing her.

A short while later, Gabrielle left on an errand and Susan returned home; as Bree was due to go shopping at the Supermarket with Orson. She had to travel quite far, due to their main Supermarket still been closed and cleaned. Julie Meyer had mentioned that there had been blood stains all over the floor and down a wall at the back of the shop. As she pushed the trolley down the aisles alone (she had sent Orson to retrieve a grocery from another aisle) she saw a lost-looking woman in a wrap walking along, swinging a hand-basket off her arm as she went. Bree could tell from experience that this woman was an alcoholic and was still recovering from a night (and possibly morning) of drinking. As she drew level with her, Bree felt it her duty to say something.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" she asked and the woman looked her way.

"Oh yes thank you I'm fine" she replied and her voice betrayed no tone or quiver that could give away her condition. Bree could smell mouth wash, cheap perfume and toothpaste, and she knew that this woman had gone to great lengths to cover up the smell of alcohol. In fact, Bree was impressed, and felt that nobody in the whole store except her would be able to tell that this woman had ever had a drink in her life. Of course, Bree could always tell.

"Do you need any help" she asked, and the woman smiled.

"My dear, I appreciate the gesture, but I require no special care and can manage by myself perfectly well, thank you"

She walked away and Bree walked in the opposite direction. There was only one thing that she could say she had gained from this encounter and that was a first impression on who she would later discover was her new neighbour: "Mad, drunken bitch!"

* * *

"Okay I see another person" Alexis told Daniel from her position by the window. They were making a list of all the people who lived on the street, in case they ever needed to know. "It's the pretty Latina from the big orange house across the street. She's back from shopping and it looks like she's bought enough clothes to fill three issues of Mode. Write down that she's rich and that so far we haven't seen a husband/boyfriend to speak of."

"Hmm?" asked Daniel absent-mindedly. He hadn't heard a word of what his sister had just said.

"What's your problem!?" she half-shouted at him, beginning to lose her temper. "You haven't been listening to any of that and it's important, despite what mum says!"

"I know but I can't stop thinking about mum. I hope she's okay! We shouldn't have let her go out by herself, especially in the state that she's in!"

"Relax! I covered up the smell for her with that old perfume from the bathroom cabinet upstairs and her acting could fool a judge! Anyway, she had to go because we're both too recognisable to just go traipsing off to the store and we can't live off air! It's a good job that we found all of that money in the kitchen cupboard of this house because we won't be able to use our cards anymore. How long do you think she'll be?"

"Not long I hope" he said, sounding worried. He couldn't shake the thought of his mother being arrested; but that thought went when he heard Alexis hiss from the window.

"Hey, she's back! And she looks to have got us some clothes, too!"

Daniel shot to the window and looked out just in time to see his mother step out of a taxi and pull out half a dozen bags, some of which had fashion names printed on. They could both see that they weren't really good names (not the sort that would feature in Mode), but were perfect for fitting into Suburbia if they needed to. She walked up the path after paying the taxi driver and, after looking around for people watching, put the key in the door and walked in quickly. She locked the door behind her.

* * *

Back in New York, Betty was busy packing a travelling bag while Christina waited outside in the car that Wilhelmina had lent them to take them to the airport. Ignacio and Santos were stood nearby and were talking on the phone to Hilda, who was at work. Justin was at school and Constance had finally left to get to an appointment at 9.30. Betty had already spoken to Hilda about why she had to go away, but Hilda wasn't happy about it. She didn't like to see her sister bullied by Wilhelmina and was now being calmed down by Santos while her father tried to listen in.

"Right, I'm going now" she stated as she swung her bag over her shoulder and went to hug her father goodbye. "I need to go to catch my flight. Here's the address of the house that we're staying at in case of an emergency if my phone isn't working and I'll be back in a few days. I'll call when I land". She said bye to Santos and whispered "Say bye to Hilda for me in five minutes" before sneaking out. The last thing she needed was her sister holding her up even longer. She walked down the path and got into the car, which rolled down the road and in the direction of JFK Airport. She was on her way.

* * *

"I wonder what they're like" Susan said, more to herself than to Bree, who was walking with her over to Mrs Huber's house to meet the new neighbours. Gabrielle couldn't make it due to an appointment at the Spa that she didn't want to miss so it was just the two of them.

"It might not be a 'they'" said Bree. "It might just be one woman. Or one man. They could be divorced or widowed"

"Well it definitely wasn't just one man" replied Susan as they got nearer the house. "Earlier today while you were out I saw a woman get out of a taxi with lots of bags and go inside." She thought about it for a moment. "Although, she did look a bit suspicious. She had shaded glasses on and kept looking around, as if to see if anyone was watching!"

"She could be his 'other woman'" Bree said. "Or she could be his girlfriend who doesn't live around here."

"Well, we'll know in a moment"

They reached the door and Susan knocked three times. Bree had a cheesecake in her hands that she had made to give to their new neighbours. Susan would never get used to how dedicated Bree was to her public appearance and was even more surprised that she had had time to make a cheesecake in only a couple of hours. She suspected forced labour from the entire family. Susan smiled at the thought, but was shocked back into reality when she saw the curtains twitch out of the corner of her eye. A second later, the door opened.

* * *

"What do we do?" asked Alexis and Daniel together, losing all confidence and strength which they were both so well known for. Daniel was running to the window to check who had knocked on the door, then ducking back quickly when he saw one of the women see him. Alexis was pacing the room, flapping her hands and breathing deep. Claire was the only one who stayed calm.

"Stay quiet!" she whispered to them both. "Take those" she motioned to the suit and dress that were still laid on the floor after they had got changed "and go upstairs. Stay there until I come and get you!"

They grabbed their clothes and ran quietly upstairs. Claire looked in the mirror to compose herself and went to the door. She pulled it open and looked at the woman who had knocked.

"Hi" she said to her in her nicest voice. She then looked at the other woman. The first thing that she noticed was the big cake in her arms. She looked up into the woman's face and was shocked (and a little worried) to see the Redhead who she had been rude to at the Supermarket. She smiled.

"Hello again" the Redhead smiled back "My name is Bree. I live two doors down with my husband, Orson. We've met before but I didn't catch your name in all of that unthankful garble that we exchanged earlier"

Bree smiled throughout, and Claire was immediately aware that she had met a worthy foe.


	3. Meeting the Neighbours

Betty and Christina chatted together while walking along the edge of a busy road. Betty was her usual happy self, but Christina had that little tone in her voice that left her company in no doubt that she was in a bad mood. The Scottish accent was coming through thicker than ever.

They had arrived in the Eagle State earlier that afternoon by Airplane. They had followed up their trip through the baggage collection area with a taxi ride which would have taken them all the way to Wisteria lane. However, as Betty knew only too well (and Christina would learn soon enough), something always went wrong when Betty left New York. The taxi had broken down toward the end of their journey and the driver had informed them that they would have to wait for another. Betty, after being informed that their destination was not far, had decided to walk, based on some questionable directions from the taxi driver. They had then proceeded to get lost rather quickly in the outskirts of Fairview.

"It'll be okay!" Betty said to her friend, trying to persuade herself as well. They had tried numerous times to flag down a car for directions and had even gone into a fancy-looking Restaurant to see if anyone knew where Wisteria Lane was. None of the cars had stopped and the Head Waiter in the restaurant had told them to buy a meal or get out. It had reminded Betty for a second of New York, and she had been momentarily calmer.

"What are we going to do now then, Betty?" asked Christina in her thick Scottish accent. She didn't sound worried or concerned; just annoyed that they were lost.

She heard a car pull up behind them and she turned around. Inside the car were two women. The driver was old but the passenger was a lot younger and had her arm in a sling. "You look lost" the driver called over to them as she wound down the window and Betty ran forward with Christina not far behind.

"Oh, we are!" Betty told them, cheering inside that they were saved.

"Where are you heading?"

"It's a place called Wisteria Lane. Would you happen to know where that is?"

"It's where we live" the woman told them. "Hop in, it's not far."

Betty got in the back seat of the car and scooched over so that Christina could get in too. When they were inside and moving again the women introduced themselves.

"I'm Karen and this is my neighbour, Lynette. I've just picked her up from the Hospital and we're on our way home".

"Oh, are you okay?" Betty asked Lynette, who twisted to face them.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was shot a few days ago but I'm okay now".

"Was that at the Supermarket shootout?" asked Christina quickly, straight to business. Betty would have liked to have kicked her for being inconsiderate, but it would have been too obvious.

"I take it you're the reporters that all my visitors have told me about, then" Lynette said, smiling. Betty and Christina looked at each other. They hadn't known that they were expected.

Karen saw their shocked faces in the mirror and spoke up "Gossip travels fast down Wisteria Lane. Those who go to the Fairview Country Club heard from the Mayor's wife, and everyone else heard from Edie Britt, the Estate Agent."

The rest of the journey was spent talking about trivial things, such as where they were from and how long they were staying. When they mentioned that they were from Mode Magazine, Betty was surprised when Karen knew of it but Lynette didn't. This was explained by the presence of her four children (soon to be five Betty understood, but didn't know the details yet), which gave her no time for reading magazines. Several pictures which Lynette had had in Hospital were passed around the car which featured these children. Karen announced their arrival and they pulled up outside a house which Lynette said was hers.

After she was enthusiastically greeted by her kids (one of the girls hung back in the shadow of the house), she arranged a time the next day to meet Betty and Christina so they could set up an interview. After this they began walking up the street in search of their house. They were consulting the letter that Christina was holding which stated the address when they heard their names being called from the porch of a house across the street. They looked up and saw a slim, pretty blonde waving at them and beckoning. They went over to her and she introduced herself.

Her name was Edie Britt and she had spoken to Wilhelmina on the phone a few hours ago who informed her that they would be arriving shortly. She seemed likable enough to Betty, but she kept catching her looking her up and down and smirking slightly, before looking away quickly. Betty got the feeling the Edie wanted Betty to see these looks. It was very obvious that this woman was just like the ones that Betty was used to dealing with every day at Mode: Opinionated and obsessed with beauty and big boobs. Betty was not happy to discover that Edie had been present at the shooting, and so would need to be interviewed too.

The first thing that Betty did when Edie finally left was go upstairs to an empty bedroom and hurl herself onto the bed. It was only late afternoon, but Betty was exhausted.

* * *

During the arrival of Betty on Wisteria Lane, Alexis and Daniel Meade had been stuck upstairs in their new home while their Mother entertained Bree Hodge and Susan Meyer with coffee and biscuits from the store. They couldn't risk walking around and making a noise, so they were stuck in the hallway upstairs, where they had been when the two women had manipulated their way inside thirty minutes before. Daniel suspected that they were merely nosy neighbours, but Alexis was suspicious and was constantly whispering in his ear about spies for Wilhelmina or bounty hunters sent out by the Police.

They continued with this for another 15 minutes before they heard the front door open and shut. They sneaked downstairs slowly with Daniel in front. When they realised that nobody was downstairs – not even their mother – they ran over to the window and saw the two neighbours walking down the street at either side of Claire, whom they would later find out had been given an offer that she felt unable to refuse – afternoon tea with the Hodge's!

* * *

Betty's bedroom window had a magnificent view, and one could see right down to both ends of Wisteria Lane. As she walked over to have yet another look out, she saw the door to one of the houses just closing. She saw movement on the pavement below and craned her neck to get a better look. The woman from next door was walking up the path and Betty hurried out of the room and downstairs to open the door.

"Hi" Betty smiled cheerfully as she greeted the woman who looked only a few years older than herself.

"Yeah…hi" the woman replied, taking in Betty's appearance and fashion sense in one quick glance. A look of shock registered on her face, but only for a second and was gone the next, so that not even Betty noticed it. She continued speaking.

"I'm Gabrielle, but everyone calls me Gabby" she said, still looking her up and down every few seconds.

"Hi Gabby, I'm Betty. Come in" she stepped back and Gabrielle walked in. They both walked into the lounge and sat down. Christina had gone out shopping so Betty made some coffee that was in the cupboard and they sat down to talk. The topics ranged from the latest fashions (Gabby was amazed to hear that Betty was from Mode) to why there were bolts and chains in the basement and on the basement door of this house. Betty could tell that as they talked, Gabby began to grow considerably warmer and was obviously getting past her first impression. By the time that they were parting ways at the front door, 90 minutes later, Betty had received an invite for her and Christina to a dinner party at Bree Hodges house from Gabby.

After she left, Betty went outside to take photos of the street – some possible pictures for the article. Christina arrived home just as Betty had finished sending the photos to Wilhelmina from her laptop that she brought with her. They then headed upstairs to get ready for the party.

* * *

"It makes me sick" muttered Wilhelmina to herself as she looked through the photos that she had just received.

"What does?" asked Marc, who had sneaked in behind her with the intention of making her jump, but had thought better of it halfway over.

"Suburbia" said Wilhelmina through her teeth. "So boring!"

"What do you expect? They're all past it!"

"It's the thought that it could be me someday who has to live…" she stopped mid-sentence and brought one particular print-out close to her face. When she brought it down she had a gleam in her eye and turned to Marc.

"Do I know fashion when I see it, Marc?"

"What?"

"Can I tell the difference between a one-of-a-kind and a cheap knockoff?"

"Of course, you're the best in the business! But what's your point?"

"Before Alexis Meade turned into a bitch and screwed me over, I bought her a pair of one-of-a-kind Dolce and Gabbana knee-high boots as a get well present after the operation. There is no other pair like them. The last time that I saw them they were on her feet at that party that they were at the night they ran away. Until now!"

She showed Marc the photo, which happened to be a snap of a certain house in Fairview, taken by Betty without knowing the implications of her actions. Wilhelmina pointed with a perfectly manicured finger to a pair of one-of-a-kind D and G boots on the porch, and as she did, she smirked to herself.

"We have 'em!"

* * *

Henry walked up the path of Betty's home in Queens and knocked on the door. By this time, Hilda had arrived home and she, Justin, Ignacio, Santos and Constance had been watching TV. When they heard the knock, Hilda got up and answered the door. She recognised Henry from Fashion week.

"Hi, erm, is Betty home?" he asked.

"She's not here. She's been sent away by work for a few days. I can call her if it's important."

She could tell that he was thinking something over in his head. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I may as well tell you. It can't wait and I need to tell her to her face that I love her and I want to be with her. I need to tell her now!"

Hilda was momentarily speechless. She then suddenly swooped down and hugged Henry.

"You'd better come in" she said, before walking in and speaking to everyone else.

"Do you have the address of the place where Betty is staying?" she asked her father.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we're calling in on her. First thing tomorrow. All of us!"

Everyone looked at each other, then at Henry.

"Yes, this will be so much fun!" Constance whispered to herself. Hilda wished that she had been a bit more specific when she had said "All of us"…

**Sorry that this update has taken so long, I've just finished all of my A-levels. Hope that you like it anyway.**

**The story is really picking up now and I hope to update regularly. Please comment, as I love reading what you all think of it. Thanks**


End file.
